Perception and Reality
by The Golden Phoenix Song
Summary: Remus Lupin is a boy whose vision has always been clouded by the perception of others. But maybe, just maybe, the perception of his best friends can become the reality he dreams of - acceptance. MWPP Era.


**A/N: Hi guys! After years away, I've finally started writing Harry Potter fanfiction again. Hopefully this one will be better, considering I wrote the other two when I was about twelve. I suddenly felt very inspired to write this one, so I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review - I'm always looking to improve my writing, so I implore you to be brutally honest.**

It was a warm summer day, and most of the Gryffindor students were taking advantage of the glorious weather. Some sat on the grass underneath large trees, talking and laughing happily. Others (who were brave enough not to be worried about being drowned by the Giant Squid) frolicked in the Black Lake. Small groups sat with their feet dangling in the water.

However, one student was alone in Gryffindor Tower, a textbook propped up on his bent knees, soft brown eyes poring over the text. He had refused his friends' invitation to join them in pranking the older students. It was times like these he preferred to be alone - in the last few days before the full moon. He felt it was better that way. He didn't really feel like he belonged with James, Sirius and Peter in times like these. They were funny, confident and outgoing. And he - he was nothing but a filthy Dark Creature. A werewolf.

Remus Lupin sighed, closing his textbook and putting it back into his trunk. He couldn't concentrate for worrying about what was to come in only a few days' time. And what was more, he would have to lie to his friends for the umpteenth time about where he was going. He already knew what his excuse would be. He would be going to visit his cousin, who was in hospital with a case of dragon pox.

Remus looked up sharply as the dormitory door opened, and his best friends, Sirius and James walked in. Unusually serious expressions were on their faces.

'Hi, Remus,' said James quietly, pushing unruly black hair out of his eyes.

'Can we sit?' Sirius asked, gesturing to Remus's bed.

Remus's eyes widened. Surely they couldn't know?

'Sure. Where's Peter?' he asked in a would-be casual tone.

James and Sirius exchanged furtive glances as they sat beside their sickly-looking friend. 'We left him chatting up some Ravenclaw fourth-year. We wanted to come up and see if you wanted company,' Sirius explained.

'Oh, thanks,' was Remus's reply.

James and Sirius now looked distinctly uneasy. 'Look, mate,' said James hesitantly. 'We - we know you're a werewolf.'

All the remaining colour drained from Remus's face. His hands were shaking, and he fought desperately to keep tears from welling in his eyes. He'd now lost the best - and only - friends he had ever had.

'I'm - I'm sorry,' said Remus so softly James and Sirius had to strain to hear him. 'I suppose I'll just go down and ask Dumbledore to transfer me to a private dorm room. You won't ever have to associate with me again.'

The other two boys exchanged glances. Was this what Remus expected of his friends? Had he been treated so badly that he now thought that they would hate him because of his lycanthropy? The two boys were disgusted.

'Remus...' James said as he clasped his friend's thin shoulder.

Remus said nothing in reply. He only stared down at his lap, twisting his pale, clammy hands.

'Look at me, Remus,' Sirius said firmly.

Hopeless brown eyes met serious grey.

'Did you really think we'd abandon you after everything we've been through? Do you think we're that disloyal? Being a werewolf doesn't define who you are, Remus.'

Remus's eyes hardened suddenly. He violently shook James's hand off of his shoulder, standing up. 'But it does!' he cried. 'Every month I turn into a savage _beast_! Can't you understand that I'm dangerous? I could kill you!'

'Stop it, Remus,' James said. Why are you determined to think we hate you?'

He gently pulled Remus down to sit back on his bed. The smaller boy sank down, emotionally drained and defeated. 'Everyone else has screamed and run. Why shouldn't you?'

'We aren't screaming or running, Remus. We aren't and we're not going to,' said Sirius. 'Why should we, when you're the best friend anyone could have? Why, when it was never your choice to become a werewolf? It's not your fault, Remus, no matter what anyone else thinks. You shouldn't have to be punished for the faults of some creep who thinks it's fun to bite kids!'

A look of shock crossed Remus's face. 'I - I don't know what to say,' he stammered. 'Thank you, Sirius, James. I've grown up with prejudice and hatred everywhere I've gone. Once people knew, they didn't want to lay eyes on me ever again. To most of the wizarding world, I'm less than the dirt on their shoes.'

James smiled slightly. 'It's a good thing we're not most of the wizarding world, then, isn't it? They have no idea what they're missing out on.'

Sirius stood up, stretching. 'Come on, then, Remus, Let's not waste the rest of the day holed up in here. There are some first years just waiting to be pranked.'

Remus shook his head, amused. 'Some things never change, do they?'

He finally noticed the soft sunlight streaming through stained glass windows, bathing the dormitory in bands of coloured light. Maybe, just maybe, he could dare to hope for a brighter future, with coloured lights streaming through the dirty windows of his own life.

Suddenly, to Remus, this hope seemed like it could eventually become reality.


End file.
